The present invention relates to a bow including a riser having a support member on each end, a limb is mounted to the riser with a reed assembly.
In my earlier U.S. Pat. No. 5,454,361, issued on Oct. 3, 1995, entitled xe2x80x9cSequential Bow,xe2x80x9d the bow included a hand held riser having a limb pivotally mounted on each end of the riser. Each limb including an inner section, an intermediate section and an outer section of different degrees of flexibility. A support member is mounted on each end of the risers in a position to engage the intermediate section of each of the limbs. A bow string is attached to the outer ends of the limbs so that the outer section of the limbs will be drawn together rearwardly of the support members to form a recurve in the inner section of the limb.
In accordance with the present invention the bow includes a riser and a pair of limbs. Each limb having opposing ends and is operatively connected to the riser at one of the respective ends with a reed assembly or spring strip.
In another aspect of the invention the bow includes a riser and a pair of limbs. Each limb includes opposing ends and is operatively connected to the riser at one of the respective ends. A string guide located on the riser for guidance of a bowstring.
In a further aspect of the invention the bow includes a riser and a pair of limbs. Each limb includes opposing ends and is operatively connected to the riser at one of the respective ends. A wheel is operatively connected to one of the limbs with a reed assembly.
Other principal features and advantages of the invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon review of the following drawings, the detailed description and the appended claims.